


Ignorance is Bliss

by mm8



Series: MMoM [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, No Dialogue, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She had lied.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011

She had lied. 

It made the Doctor peaceful to know that she was not going flirt with him all the time like all the others. But it was all a façade. Donna had been infatuated with him since shortly after his departure over a year ago. Not that she was ready to be in a relationship, especially not with the Doctor, but when he asked her to be 'just friends' it seemed like the end of the beginning.

Donna had decided then and she was not going back on it now, that if that was all he wanted, she would accept it even if she wanted more.

Of course this promise to herself did not stop her infatuation. After a particularly hard day, after they'd saved the world and the Doctor had done something heroic and utterly brilliant, she would go to her room and touch herself, satisfying her love for him.


End file.
